Not till the silver
by That's the Earth
Summary: Au jour de la libération de Leningrad, Moscou attend des nouvelles de son fiancé. • OS [OC Moscou & Saint-Pétersbourg]


_******•** Not till the silver... **•**_

**• Au jour de la libération de Leningrad, Moscou attend des nouvelles de son fiancé.  
**

**• Axis Powers: Hetalia appartient à Himaruya. Saint-Pétersbourg/Leningrad, autrement appelé Piotr, appartient à sa joueuse. Moscou, autrement appelée Aleksandra/Sacha, m'appartient. Le titre est tiré de la traduction anglaise d'un poème d'Olga Berggoltz, dont la traduction complète se trouve en fin de texte, et dont la version russe est insérée comme transition dans le récit.  
**

* * *

_27 janvier 1944, Kremlin de Moscou._

Un petit salon aux fenêtres closes. Les murs gris paraissaient blancs sous l'intense lumière reflétée par la neige au dehors. Au sol, un tapis poussiéreux qui aurait sans doute été bleu acier si on l'avait battu. C'était une pièce assez petite ne possédant qu'une entrée, et qui ne décelait aucun luxe apparent. Il y avait en son centre une table, ornée d'un vase de fleurs en tissu. Au côté de cette table, une chaise, toute en bois et en osier. Et sur cette chaise, une femme.

Le dos courbé en avant, son regard ancré profondément dans le tapis. Cette femme que l'on appelait Moscou, mais qui n'était ici que Tristesse. Aleksandra se languissait. Elle supportait l'attente.

Sur la table à son côté, étaient posés deux objets dont l'usage quotidien nous fait perdre toute valeur, mais qui pour elle avait toute la préciosité d'un coffre empli de diamants. Il y avait là une radio, un téléphone. C'était tout. Il n'y avait rien d'autre dans la pièce que cette table, cette radio, ce téléphone, et cette femme assise sur sa chaise, triste et las. C'était là son seul ameublement.

La radio était allumée, des voix grésillantes annonçaient les nouvelles d'aujourd'hui. Combien de fois s'était-elle assise là, pleine d'espoir et de rêves de liberté combien de fois s'était-elle pris la tête dans les mains, et avait-elle certains jours pleuré sans le moindre bruit, sans que nul ne la voit, ou, parfois, se lamentant à voix haute des mots qui pesaient sur son cœur ? Huit cent soixante-douze jours, c'était le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis le début de cette effroyable angoisse. Le siège de Leningrad.

Il faut, pour comprendre, savoir que Leningrad était un homme fort bon. Il était aussi tendre et innocent qu'il était gentil, il était délicatesse, il était perfection. Mais, malgré cela, elle l'avait toujours haï, toujours. Depuis 1703 et ce en dépit des ans, elle n'avait cessé de le haïr de toutes les forces que lui conféraient la vie. La vie que Piotr lui avait volé il y a des années de cela, lorsqu'on lui accorda le statut de capitale, et qu'elle-même fut rejetée des siens et abandonnée par sa nation même, et par tout ce qui composait sa raison de vivre.

Non seulement lui avait-il tout pris, mais en plus les avait-on forcé à s'aimer. Cela faisait longtemps déjà qu'ils étaient fiancés. Mais jamais Aleksandra ne lui avait témoigné la moindre affection. Elle l'aurait volontiers poussé de ses propres mains dans un précipice, et le noyer avait fait plus que simplement effleurer son esprit. Et pourtant depuis un temps, la haine lui manquait. Sa colère démarrait quelques fois, mais s'apaisait sous le poids du désespoir, et elle en blâmait d'autres.

Elle avait soudain craint que Piotr perde la vie. Qu'il disparaisse de ce monde sans qu'elle ait pu ne serait-ce qu'une fois lui dire la moindre gentillesse. Sans que jamais elle lui ait avoué le fond de sa pensée. Car elle savait qu'il n'était pas coupable de lui avoir pris sa place, et désormais qu'elle l'avait reprise, il ne lui faisait aucune des horreurs qu'elle-même s'était permise. Elle lui en était reconnaissante, mais ne lui avait jamais dit, par orgueil, et par rancune. Elle ne lui avait jamais dit pardon, ni merci, elle ne lui avait jamais dit combien elle le trouvait charmant, et combien parfois elle aurait aimé que l'Histoire se soit passée différemment. Et maintenant qu'il était plongé dans cet inhumain supplice, le remord étreignait son cœur, la peur également, et elle souffrait.

Même à ce jour que tout était fini, elle en sentait une joie immense, et un profond soulagement. Mais, malgré cela, elle ne pouvait se débarrasser de sa tristesse, des séquelles de cette attente qui l'avait poussé chaque matin, chaque soir, à rester assise sur cette chaise, à écouter les nouvelles. Et lorsque l'on faisait jouer des symphonies mélancoliques, elle se recroquevillait sur sa chaise, et laisser couler ses larmes. Et cette fois aussi, alors qu'elle restait immobile à contempler le tapis, elle ne put empêcher ses yeux de se mouiller et de laisser couler leurs pleurs sur ses genoux.

D'un geste, elle coupa la radio. Elle n'avait pas écouté jusqu'au bout, elle n'avait pas pu. Le silence peut-être fut pire encore, il emplit la pièce qui soudain semblait manquer d'oxygène. Elle étouffait, elle se sentait comme si son visage tiédissait et gonflait, autant par les larmes que par la joie, que par tous ces sentiments opposés qui se combinaient. Les mots non-dits lui oppressaient le cœur d'une insupportable manière. Elle attendit que ses larmes s'arrêtent, et reprit sa respiration. Elle attendit encore, mais c'était en vain, son cœur s'était accéléré et ne se calmait pas.

_Ни до серебряной и ни до золотой,_

_всем ясно, я не доживу с тобой._

_Зато у нас железная была -_

_по кромке смерти на войне прошла._

_Всем золотым ее не уступлю:_

_всё так же, как в железную, люблю._

Le téléphone sonna alors, brisant le silence tranquille qui s'était installé depuis de nombreuses minutes, et la faisant sursauter. Son visage se tourna de lui même vers l'appareil, mais elle ne bougea pas d'abord. Elle hésitait. Elle appréhendait la voix qu'elle entendrait si elle décrochait. Par ailleurs, on la contactait rarement pour de bonnes nouvelles. Avec une infinie lenteur, sa main s'étendit vers le combiné, et elle l'amena à son oreille. Elle prit alors le temps de reprendre contenance, afin que sa voix ne tremble pas. Enfin elle daigna parler.

« Allô ?

_- Sacha, qu'il est bon d'entendre votre voix._ »

Elle s'y était attendue. Elle l'avait attendue même. La voix de Piotr. Une voix qui sonnait épuisée, affaiblie. Une voix pourtant où raisonnait la patience, la douceur et l'espoir, à chacune des fois où elle l'avait entendu ces dernières années. Cette voix, basse et profonde comme un éternel murmure, comme un dernier soupir. L'émotion s'empara d'elle une fois encore, elle reposait sur la chaise comme une poupée de son, incapable de se mouvoir. Elle ressentait la joie dans sa tonalité, et s'en sentait comme abattue et rouée de coups. La culpabilité sans doute, qui l'enveloppait depuis de très longues semaines. Elle était heureuse mais dans l'impossibilité de composer le moindre sourire.

« Piotr.

_- Vous semblez déçue de m'entendre._

- Déçue n'est pas le mot. »

Elle ne put empêcher un soupir. Elle même ne savait comment qualifier son propre ressenti. Son interlocuteur sembla hésiter, un bref silence s'installa à l'autre bout du fil. Elle pouvait sentir son incertitude au fond de sa voix, et elle s'en voulut immédiatement.

« _Désirez-vous que je vous rappelle à un autre moment ?_

- Non, ne raccroche pas. Dis-moi plutôt, raconte moi.

_- Êtes-vous au courant de ma libération ?_

- Bien sûr que je le suis, pour qui me prends-tu ? Crois-tu que je puisse passer à côté d'une nouvelle qui fait autant de bruit ? »

Son ton s'était fait sec sans qu'elle même n'ait pu le contrôler. Elle avait perdu le contrôle de sa hargne, celle qu'elle lui réservait en temps normal, et se détestait pour cela. Elle se mordit la lèvre, s'insultant intérieurement. Elle n'oserait avouer le temps qu'elle avait passé, pendue aux nouvelles, accrochant ses yeux aux journaux qui croisaient son chemin, tendant l'oreille à toutes les conversations.

« _Je.. Je suis bien navré que vous le preniez de la sorte._

- ..Ce n'est pas... Je sais déjà tout cela. Dis-moi plutôt comment tu vas.

_- Je vais mieux que jamais, la vie n'a jamais eu autant de saveur qu'auprès d'une liberté désirée si longuement. Si vous aviez pu voir leurs retrouvailles.. Le peuple criait, pleurait, s'échangeait embrassades et baisers. De ma vie je jure, je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi émouvant._ »

Elle aurait dû y être.. Elle aurait dû se mêler à cette foule, se précipiter vers lui, et laisser exploser sa joie, comme n'importe quelle autre amante aurait fait. Mais elle n'avait pas pu. Elle n'avait pas été autorisée à quitter Moscou, et n'en avait d'ailleurs pas exprimé le désir à quiconque. L'affection que désormais elle s'accordait à ressentir était trop coupable à ses yeux pour qu'elle le confie à un autre.

« Ce devait être beau, en effet.. Et ta condition physique, n'as-tu pas trop souffert ?

_- Ne vous faites aucune inquiétude, je me suis parfaitement assumé. C'est qu'il ne faut pas me sous-estimer, vous savez. _»

C'était sans nul doute un mensonge précipité par la fierté légendaire de l'homme. Il était certain qu'il en avait subi de graves dommages, et sans doute le retrouverait-elle étique et difforme, écorché de tous les bords. Elle en avait écouté, des rumeurs, et s'était imaginé de bien horribles choses, au point d'en cauchemarder la nuit. Mais s'il était encore en état de se vanter, se dit-elle, c'est qu'elle n'avait plus de soucis à se faire, et c'était tant mieux.

« Ce sont de bonnes nouvelles.

_- S'il vous plaît, quand pourrais-je vous revoir ?_

- Oh, t'aurais-je manqué ? »

Son ton moqueur s'accompagna d'un rire emprunt de nervosité, auquel ne répondit qu'un silence. Il ne fallait pas s'y tromper, elle mourrait d'envie de le retrouver, mais l'idée lui était inconfortable. Elle appuya son visage contre sa main, se sentant faiblir. Ses yeux balayaient la table, détaillaient les irrégularités du bois. Le nœud au fond de sa gorge était si lourd qu'il pesait jusque dans sa poitrine.

« … _Oui. Mais il me semble que c'est également votre cas._

- Mon cas ? Ne te méprendrais-tu pas de personne ?

_- Non ma chère, j'ose croire que l'on ne m'aurait pas menti à ce sujet._

- Je veux savoir quelles bêtises on t'a soufflé, parle. »

Pourquoi diable s'en sentait-elle angoissée ? Que pouvait-elle bien craindre. Tout ce qu'elle avait à perdre de la vérité, c'était son arrogance et sa méchanceté. Alors pourquoi..

« _Je sais les larmes que vous avez versé pour moi. Votre frère me les a dites. Et je vous en remercie sincèrement._

- Allons bon.

_- Pourquoi voudriez-vous nier une telle chose ? Car même si cela était faux, ce serait tout à votre honneur de me le faire croire. Ou bien me faire plaisir vous est-il à ce point insupportable ?_

- Que puis-je bien répondre.

_- M'aimez-vous ? »_

Elle se sentait plongée dans un profond malaise, et comme sa tête lui tournait à présent. Qu'il était odieux, qu'il était arrogant. Son cœur battait trop fort, et déjà elle ne supportait plus ces fenêtres fermées. La faiblesse l'empêchait de se lever cependant, mais d'où venait-elle sinon de ses propres sentiments qui l'abattaient. Chacun de ses mots était un pieu qu'il enfonçait de toute sa violence dans son vilain ego.

« Je ne vous aime pas.

_- Vous ne me tutoyez plus. Vous mentez donc !_

- Faut-il que tu insistes autant...

_- Vous ne voulez pas le dire._

- Que t'ai-je fait pour que tu me persécutes soudain ?

_- Que je vous persécute ! Ma dame, mon cœur désire savoir._

- Tu m'incommodes.

_- Je vous prie de me pardonner, et de me répondre._

- Tu m'ennuies.

_- Je vous en conjure._

- Tu me lasses.

_- Faut-il donc que je me mette à genoux pour vous l'entendre dire ?!_

- Tais-toi. Mais toi, m'aimes-tu ?

_- Voulez-vous donc que je parle ou que je me taise ?_

- Réponds plutôt, tu deviens insolent.

_- Insolent ! Est-ce ainsi que vous me traitez, moi qui près de neuf cent jours ai souffert de la faim, de la violence et de l'oppression au moins autant que de votre absence ? Moi, que vous méprisez tant alors que l'on m'a déjà offert votre main, moi qui vous aime déjà depuis plus longtemps que vous-même, et qui demande à Dieu toujours de me rappeler comment une décision qui ne viens pas de moi a pu m'apporter autant de haine de votre part ? Sachez que la seule chose qui me confortait de ne pas vous avoir à mes côtés tout ce temps était le soulagement que vous échappiez à cet enfer où j'étais plongé. Maintenant, Ma dame, que vous savez comme je vous aime, accordez vous à me l'avouer. M'aimez-vous ? _»

C'était trop, beaucoup trop. Ses yeux soudain devinrent humides et elle dut se couvrir la bouche pour étouffer un sanglot. Elle resta immobile dans cette position, sans parvenir à détacher le combiné de son oreille. Il lui avait déjà appris la nature de son amour il y a des années de cela, mais elle l'avait tant négligé à cette époque qu'elle n'avait accordé que peu d'intérêt à ses discours romantiques. Elle était convaincue par ailleurs qu'il les livrait à toutes les belles femmes, et ne s'en était sentie que plus offensée dans le secret. Mais à présent qu'elle comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait à l'instant, à présent qu'il lui disait toutes ces douceurs et qu'elle-même le traitait comme un fardeau, elle s'en sentait si mal, et sa voix tremblait sans qu'elle puisse la contrôler. Piotr s'impatientait. Sans doute craignait-il un rejet de plus, on ne pouvait l'en blâmer. Mais elle-même était douloureusement sciée en deux par sa fierté et ses remords.

« _Sacha ?_

- Pourquoi me fais-tu vivre ça, je te déteste.

_- Vous pleurez ?_

- C'est de ta faute, tu es le seul à blâmer, je n'ai rien à me reprocher.

_- Votre voix tremble._

- Que faut-il que je fasse pour que tu l'entendes sans que j'ai à le dire..

_- Vous m'aimez !_

- Oui. Oui je t'aime. Oui j'ai pleuré. Oui j'ai souffert, j'ai plongé dans l'angoisse de ne plus te revoir. Oui je t'ai haï, et je n'ai peut-être pas encore cessé, mais que puis-je bien faire de ce résidus de haine à côté de tout le reste ? Je te dois des milliers de pardons que ma fierté retient, et je te dois toutes les douceurs que tu m'as faites sans que je les mérite. Es-tu content maintenant ? Veux-tu m'humilier un peu plus ?

_- Ah ! Sacha, que vos mots me font plaisir ! Certainement que mon cœur est content, il l'est plus qu'il ne l'a jamais été, d'enfin ne plus souffrir de vous paraître repoussant. Je suis impatient de vous revoir, vous m'avez tant manqué. Dites-moi, ma douce, dites-moi, quand puis-je vous revoir ? Quand serai-je autorisé enfin à contempler votre visage sans colère, à baiser vos mains sans fermeté ? L'attente fut si longue, je ne pourrais subir plus longtemps._

- Dans combien de temps pourras-tu être là ?

_- Dès demain, Ma dame, et si mon cœur me fait courir plutôt que prendre le train, peut-être plus tôt que cela._

- Presse-toi et pars sur l'heure si tu ne veux pas trouver une porte fermée.

_- Une fois, encore, une dernière fois, s'il vous plaît._

- Que veux-tu ?

_- L'entendre une fois de plus, afin de ne pas perdre espoir pendant le voyage, et croire que j'ai rêvé ce mot si doux._

- Un caprice !

_- Un gage d'amour._

- Puisqu'il me faut te le redire, tâche de ne pas l'oublier, car je t'aime, et que mon impatience en est encore décuplée.

_- Ah ! Je cours, ma douce, je suis déjà tout près !_ »

Il raccrocha dans l'instant, et Aleksandra se retrouva de nouveau seule dans le salon. Pourtant sa mélancolie s'était effacée comme une poignée de sable au vent, et la pièce elle-même semblait se réjouir et retrouver des couleurs. Même le tapis, dont elle avait choisi une couleur lui rappelant la mer, celle que Piotr adorait, celle qui coulait dans ses yeux, semblait débarrassé de sa prison de poussière. Elle se leva, enfin, abandonnant le combiné. Un sourire vint doucement orner ses lèvres, et elle ouvrit les bras comme pour échanger sa tristesse contre la joie qu'elle s'était défendue un peu plus tôt. Et elle se mit à tourner dans la pièce, ses larmes s'étant séchées seules en abandonnant leur sel sur ses joues. Elle était déjà trop heureuse pour parvenir à rire. Elle était transie d'amour, et c'était comme si des balalaïkas s'étaient mises à chanter entre ses côtes. Bientôt, oui bientôt, toutes leurs souffrances seraient terminées. Et ce qu'il resterait de cette violence fasciste sourde, c'était qu'elle n'en aimait que plus.

* * *

Le poème écrit en russe s'intitule: « Ни до серебряной и ни до золотой... » par Olga Berggoltz.

Traduction du poème en anglais par Yevgeny Bonver :

Not till the silver nor the golden wed  
I will proceed to live with you, my friend.  
But we have had the iron one before -  
It'd gone through flames of the ferocious war.  
This love I hold all golden weds above:  
Like in the iron, I am still in love.


End file.
